Accepting
by BlueNYellowConverse
Summary: Austin Moon. If you go to Marino High, you know he's nothing short of an egoistic jerk. No one likes him at all. But the rumors say he hasn't been accepted as a person in a very long time. But no one knows what. But leave it to Ally Dawson to crack his case. And little does she know, there's more to Austin than meets the eye.
1. Prologue

_Accepting_

_Prologue_

* * *

><p><strong>Austin's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"What did I tell you last week?!" I growled to the shriving freshman beneath my arched figure.<p>

"To get you lunch money..." He trailed off.

"And where is it?" I sneered.

"It's in my locker..." He replied stuttering.

"Take me to your locker. So I know you're not lying." I glared darkly.

"I will. Just... Please let me go." He said.

I let go of his arms and said, "So where's your locker?"

"Right here." He said pointing to the green locker beside him.

"Open it."

He slowly turned around and opened it. A moment later, he turned back with ten dollars in his hands.

"Ten bucks. This will cover the next two days. You're off the hook." I paused as he still stood. "Get out." And with that he ran.

I chuckled darkly before a hand stopped me from moving. I didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"Hey Dez." I sighed.

"Austin." He deadpanned.

"You saw that didn't you?" I asked.

"Yup." He replied.

"Now I have to give it back don't I?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"Yep." He answered.

I sighed before going to the kid's locker and slipping the bill into the slot.

"Happy now?" I asked as I faced him.

All he did was smile in satisfaction.

But that smile left all too quickly when his face turn to a look of seriousness.

"Not again..." I grumbled as he grabbed my wrist a brought me to an empty hallway.

Once he found a spot, he turned to me and said, "Seriously. You have to cut it out. I've been trying to tell you for three years and you still won't listen. One day, the school will find out who you really are and you will regret it. You have to stop before it's too late. Even though it already is, you still a have chance to redeem yourself."

"Dez. You know exactly why I'm like this. I don't want anyone to know. The only people who should know is my family and yours. That's it." And with that, I turned around and started to go to class.

"What about her?" He called out. I stopped abruptly. Dammit. I know who's he's talking about.

"Who?" I asked acting innocent.

"Don't play innocent. You know _exactly_ who I'm talking about." He sneered.

I sighed. "It's not like it matters. She doesn't even like me! How I can I tell her if she despises my entire existence?!" I paused for a second and took a deep breath. "She'll never like me back. I gave up about a month ago. Because I know it's not worth going after someone who can't even look at you or say your name without flinching."

"But Austin-" He started but I cut him short.

"But no. I met reality. Reality told me she can't and she won't. I don't care what feelings I ever had for her. I have to move on."

"That's because you never even tried to get to know her. You never even talked to her. That's why she may never like you. All she'll remember about you is that you're the school jerk."

"And I'd like to keep it that way."

* * *

><p><strong>Later that day.<strong>

"See you tomorrow." The teacher had called to the class at the end of the day.

I took my backpack and slung it over my shoulder and headed to my locker. I wasn't in the mood to do anything. My conversation with Dez from this morning is still fresh in my mind. So I decided just get my stuff and head home.

I opened my locker grabbed a few books and papers. Just because I'm the school jerk doesn't mean I don't try to do well in school.

Before closing my locker I moved a poster out of the way. And grabbing a picture from behind. I took a moment to look at it. She looks beautiful.

I sighed. Dez was right. All she'll ever remember of me is being the school jerk.

All I wanted was just to get her attention. I still don't know why I had to turn the way I did. I looked up from the picture and there she was. Smiling, having a good time with her friend.

But I could be having a good time with her. Have my arm around her, making her smile and laugh, telling her how much I love her. And she would kiss my cheek and say "I love you too." And I would smile at her and hug her. It would be amazing.

But she hates my soul. She wouldn't dare lay her eyes on me. And I haven't really gone near her. Even if she fits perfectly into the kids I go after. But she's an exception. Because she's the only girl in school who makes my heart flutter or my stomach do flips. The only girl who makes me wanna come to school everyday because I would see her beautiful face, smile... everything.

Hurting her would just make things worse. And I wouldn't know what do if something bad happened her because of me.

And yes. I'm a jerk. With a heart.

**Hey guys... It's been a while... Well. Three months. I'm so sorry. I had a really bad writers block and I was on vacation in December with no internet. But it's a new year and I'm ready to turn a new leaf and update every week like I used to. So this story is a little different from your normal Good Girl/Bad Guy stories and it's gonna be awesome. And for anyone waiting on IDWTBIHT, That's gonna come later this week so stay tuned. And ps. I really missed you guys. I hope y'all are doing well. **

**Until next time ~**

**BNYC**


	2. Car Rides & Almost Kisses?

_Accepting Chapter 2_

_Car Rides & Almost Kisses?_

* * *

><p><strong>Ally's POV<strong>

"Ally. Watch out. It's Austin." Trish whispered to me as I walked to my locker.

I looked over my shoulder and there he was standing about twenty feet from us. Turning back to Trish I asked, "Yeah so? He's not going to go near us so why does it even matter?"

"You don't know that. He could be despising some evil plan to embarrass us for life." She warned.

"Trish. Stop worrying. He's been at it for three years and hasn't laid a finger." I assured. Then I turned back and grabbed my backpack from my locker.

"You know. Rumor has it that he doesn't hurt people who doesn't fit into his list. Or he likes them. So we're lucky." She stated as she grabbed my shoulder.

"I also heard he has a crush on this girl since freshman year but he was scared that she might reject him." I said, shrugging off her shoulder.

"Whoever that girl is, she better run. Austin Moon is coming after her." She chuckled.

"Haha. Good one." I laughed.

As we laughed I couldn't help but look at Austin in the corner of my eye. He seemed a bit... Upset? I shook my head at the thought as he slammed his locker shut and left the school.

What's his problem?

"Ally!" Trish screamed in my ear.

"Ahh! What?!" I screamed.

"I've been trying to get your attention for five minutes but you zoned out!" She shouted.

"Sorry." I said calming down.

"It's fine. So anyways. What were you thinking about?" She asked.

"It's nothing." I answered quickly.

"Ally..." She threatened.

"Seriously. It's nothing. I swear." I begged to move on from the topic.

"No. Tell me." I sighed. With Trish, you can't let anything get past her.

"Okay. It's Austin. When we were laughing, I couldn't help but noticed he seemed upset maybe? I don't know." I explained.

"Sometimes, I wish I know what was going on in that his tiny brain of his. So I could get to bottom of it." She whispered.

"Same here." I agreed.

"You know what would be really funny?" Trish asked as we went outside to her car.

"What?" I asked curious.

"If he had a crush on one of us." She laughed.

I didn't laugh. Because people have said he's so head over heels in love with her, if she didn't like him back, he wouldn't know what to do anymore.

"Hahaha... Why aren't you laughing?" She asked after her laughter calmed down.

"Rumor has it that he's so in love with her that if she didn't like him back, he wouldn't know what do to. He would be crushed." I said.

"So why would it matter? It's like not he has feelings for you. Or you have feelings for him." She paused before widening her eyes, "You don't have feelings for him. Do you!?" She panicked.

"No." I sighed. "But... I kinda... Maybe... Sorta... wannagettoknowhim." I mumbled.

"What?" She asked confused.

"I kinda... Wanna... Get..." I started but was soon cut off.

"I heard you. But why? You don't know what he's capable of." Trish warned.

"I know. But who knows? He could a selfless, kind guy." I defended.

"So now you're defending him?! Oh my goodness! You're already falling into his trap and you haven't even talked to him!" She screamed.

"I am so not defending him! I just have a heart! Unlike some people!" With that, I walked out of the car and walked away, slamming the door shut.

I stormed away from her car and started heading towards the main exit.

_Stupid Trish. Stupid Austin. Stupid heart. Stupid everything. _I thought angrily.

Then it soon started to rain hard. Thus, instantly soaking me and my clothes. _Stupid Rain._

Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, I bumped into a figure and I found myself sitting mud. My face twisted in disgust as I felt the mud soak my jeans.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. Here, let me help you." The figure said before sticking out their hand. At this point, I knew it was a guy.

"No no. I got this." Then I attempted to pull myself up. Only to fall back into the mud. _Stupid Mud._

"Ha. I think you need some help." He chuckled before grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the mud.

"Hehe. I guess I did. Thanks..." I paused to look up at the guy. My eyes widen. "Austin?!"

"What?" He asked.

"I thought you don't help people..." I questioned accusingly.

"Outside of school I do." He shrugged.

I knitted my eyebrows in confusion and quickly shook my head at his stupidity.

"Well. I gotta go home. See you whenever." I said walking away. Then, a hand stopped me from going further.

"Wait. Let me give you a ride home." He offered.

"No. I'm fine. I can walk in this rain." But quickly after lighting and thunder had filled the sky. I screamed.

"Nope. You're coming with me." He said dragging me to his car.

"You're gonna hurt me aren't you?!" I screamed trying get out of his grip.

"No." He said flatly.

I started to panic. This is it. I'm gonna die. Austin Moon is taking me to his car and I'm gonna die. This is the end. Oh my god. I'M GONNA _DIE_!

"Well. Are you gonna get in or do I have get you inside?" He asked.

"I'm going. I'm going." I said before running toward the back seat.

"Get in the passenger side." He said.

I quickly ran from the back seat and jumped into the passenger seat. Yeah. I'm really scared. Sue me. But before I did, I stopped.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm covered in mud. I can't ruin your seat." I said referring to the leather seat.

"I don't care." He said. But I still didn't move.

"Whoa. Calm down. I'm not going to kill you." He chuckled lightly.

"I don't know that." I mumbled as I slid down the seat.

"I promise you. I'll get you home all in one piece." He smiled.

"You don't even know where I live." I said.

"Um... Have you been like dead for the past eleven years?" He asked confused. "You live next door."

"What?! How come I never notice you?!" Was he serious?! He's been next door for 11 years and I notice now?!

"Because you leave for school thirty minutes earlier than me." He stated.

"But what about weekends?" I questioned.

"I'm at my friend's house on weekends." He answered.

"So the rumors aren't true after all." I mumbled to myself.

"What rumors?" He spoke up. He heard. Damn it.

I sighed. "People have said things like you go clubs and bars and get drunk or you go stalk the girl you're madly in love with."

"Wait. What was that last part? After the whole get drunk thing?" He asked worried.

"Go stalk the girl you're madly in love with?" I asked more than answered.

Before I knew it, we stop abruptly at a red light. I almost flew out of my seat. Thank you seatbelt.

"How do people know I like a girl?" He whispered.

"Because they've notice how you act around her, wear her favorite color on her birthday or that picture in your locker." I shrugged.

"They know about the picture?" He looked at me worried.

"Yeah."

"Oh man. I'm doomed." He said putting his head on the steering wheel.

"Why?" I asked.

"I can't tell you but if they know who the girl is, I know I'll never get her to like me back. Because she would dare come near me since I'm the school jerk." He sighed.

"I'm sure she probably will. I mean if I was that girl, I would give you a chance. Get to know who you really are and-" I was soon cut off by a car honking their honk. The light has turned green and we were holding up the line.

Austin stepped on the pedal and soon enough we were driving again.

"Yeah, but everyone at school would pressure you to leave me because I would seem like a bad persona for you to follow since they only know the school me." He argued.

"I'm literally so confused. You want the girl to like you but at the same time... You don't." I said.

"It's a complicated situation." He answered.

After that, it was a silent ride home. Not uncomfortable or comfortable. Just silence.

So that gave me time to think. Like. What would happen to Austin if the girl hated his guts? Would he move on? No. The rumors say it would be hard since he's so in love. But at the same time, he would have to live with it. At school he's a jerk and no one knows what he does outside of school so it would be really hard to like him. Let alone love him.

I must have been thinking for a while because soon enough, we were home. Neither of us got out because of the rain.

Then I broke the silence. "So um... On a scale of one to ten, how much do you love her?"

"An eleven." He whispered.

"Wow. You must really love her."

"I do. And I've tried so many times to stop. But the second I see her, I fall back in again. I just wish I could let her know before it's too late." He sighed.

"Hey." I placed my hand on his cheek and turn it his face to face mine. "Just because one girl turned you down doesn't mean another girl won't. There's plenty of fish in the sea." I smiled.

"Yeah... You're right" He whispered.

I felt my face get closer to his. My eyes flickered between his eyes which were a beautiful hazel color and to his lips which seemed... So... Soft and smooth and just one more inch and-

**_RIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!_**

My phone rang.

Embarrassed and surprised, we jumped apart and I quickly took the call.

"Hello?" My tone a bit annoyed.

"Ally! Where are you? You were suppose to be home twenty minutes ago!" My mom screamed through the speaker. I pulled the phone away from my ear before putting it back again.

"Sorry mom but I got stuck in traffic and the rain." I lied.

"Okay. Just come home before the storm gets stronger." She pleaded.

"Don't worry. I'll be okay." I assured.

"Bye hon. Love you." She said.

"Love you too." I said before ending the call.

"So that was my mom..." I said turning to Austin.

"Uhhh. Yeah." He said as his face turned pink.

"I better get um. Going now. Thanks for the ride home." I smiled.

"No problem." He smiled back.

"Well... Um. Later!" And with I quickly ran into my house.

"Hey Ally! How was school?" My mom called through the house.

"Hey mom! It was good!" I yelled and ran to my room.

I flopped on my bed and processed the events from earlier.

_I almost kissed Austin Moon. And I liked it._

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 2! Thanks for the reviews they made me smile! :D So. They almost kissed. Ha haha HAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Haha. God dammit Ally's mom. But that's nothing. Completely. Nothing. Ha. You guys have no idea what's gonna be next. Lololol. But yeah. See you guys next time! Can we get 15 for the next chapter? :)**

**~BNYC**


	3. The Best Choice?

_Accepting Chapter 3_

_The Best Choice?_

* * *

><p><strong>Austin's POV<strong>

After Ally left I quickly pulled out my phone and called Dez. As I waited for him to answer, I thought about our almost kiss. I couldn't believe it. I almost kissed her. If it wasn't for that stupid phone, we would be making out right now. Not that I wouldn't mind it...

"Yellow?" I hear Dez's voice boom through the speakers.

"Dez! Come quick. I have something to tell you. It's huge!" I whisper shouted.

"I'm already at your house." He spoke flatly.

"How are you-Nevermind. I'm coming inside." With that I hung the up the phone and went to my house.

The door was unlocked. Typical Dez. Always leaving it open.

After shutting and locking it, I ran to my room to Dez eating week old yogurt. I twisted my face in disgust as I heard the yogurt crunch.

"Hey buddy!" He smiled with yogurt oozing out of his teeth.

"Um here's a napkin." I said handing a paper towel to him.

He wiped his mouth of the yogurt ooze and turned to me. "Thanks."

"No probs. Now. I have something big to tell you!" I said starting to get excited.

"What?!" He said standing up.

"I almost kissed her!" I shouted.

"What?!" He screamed as his eyes widen.

"I know! Isn't it great?!" I cheered, expecting Dez to join me in the cheering.

But he didn't move a muscle.

"What?" I asked.

"Why did you do that?! She could expose you!" Dez said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"No she won't! She promised she won't say anything." I lied.

"Did she? Did she really?" He asked.

I sighed. "No."

"Exactly! Now. How on earth did this happen?!"

"I drove her home..." I smiled sheepishly.

"Go on." He said.

"So it started raining really hard and I offered to drive her home. Then she started asking how I knew where she lived and stuff. And then she said something about rumors. Rumors being about what I do on weekends. One of them being I stalk the girl I love. And... And I panicked. Because it's one of the few things I keep to myself. You know, her." I paused before starting again.

"So anways, she told me that everyone knows everything about her expect for her name and what she looks like. And they even know the picture dude! They know about the picture! And after that, it was a silent ride. But I kept thinking how everyone is this close to finding out. So when we got home, we both stayed in the car. And I started saying how if she meaning the girl I love found out I loved her she wouldn't dare go near me because she would fear I would hurt her."

Then I paused again for a moment and took a deep breath.

"Then she told me that if she was the girl, she would give me a chance. Get to know who I am and all. Find something under this jerky exterior. Then the next thing I knew, I was closing my eyes and leaning in. Ans she was doing the same. And we were so close. Then her phone rang. And after it she left."

"You're an idiot." He said after I finished.

"I know." I sighed.

"How could you walk yourself into that!" He shouted.

"I didn't think about what was gonna happen! I thought it was gonna be a silent ride but she brought up all this stuff I never knew about!"

"Why didn't you stop her from saying more? Why did you reply?" He asked.

"Because I was curious. I realized she wanted to get some answers! And she's a nice person so I was being nice to her because you know full well that I really love her and I don't wanna blow it too early!" I replied.

"Austin. You may think she's a nice girl and all but one day she's going to turn her back on you and expose you to the entire school!" He exclaimed.

"Well! At least I know she might like me!" I shouted.

Dez quickly became confused and asked, "How would you know?"

"Because she wouldn't have leaned in to kiss me. And spared my feelings." I whispered.

And then there was a brief moment of silence.

"When will she know that she's the girl you love?" Dez asked timidly, breaking the silence.

"When she accepts me."

* * *

><p><strong>That night<strong>

I sat in bed for an hour thinking about the almost kiss. If her phone didn't ring, I would have kissed her. And I really wanted to kiss her. So bad.

But everything will be ruined if we started dating. People would start making her regret even knowing me. And before I know it, we'll be broken up and I'll go back to one sided love.

But on the other side we could keep it hidden for a while until we're ready to confess. But again I just can't let her date me until she knows who I really am. Which will take a while. Because she might accuse me for being a hypocrite.

And then she'll expose me. And that's the end of me.

Maybe Dez was right. Almost kissing her was a mistake. But... I just love her so much. But as the old saying goes, if you love someone set them free. If they come back, then they're yours. If not, it was never meant to be.

Ugh. I'm so confused. I want her. But at the same time, I want to let her go. Be free. Love someone who isn't two faced. Someone who isn't a jerk 75% of the time. Someone who can't figure out who he is. Someone who's hiding their real selves.

Both are good choices... But which is the best choice?

**A/N: Aye Chapter 3! So. Austin can't decide and Dez is telling him to stop before it's too late. Who's right? Austin or Dez? Because Austin really trusts her and Dez believes that she's going to turn on him and shit can go down. So. Who do you think is right? Or Austin just blinded by love? Idk. Maybe. Yes. Ha. But what happens in upcoming chapters is really gonna do some questioning. Lots of them. Hahahah. Until next time you guys! **

**~BNYC**


	4. Almost

_Accepting Chapter 4_

_Almost_

* * *

><p><strong>Ally's POV<strong>

**Following Day**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Was the first thing I heard when I woke up the next day. I didn't get any sleep at all. I had a massive headache and all that was on my mind was Austin. And the almost kiss. And me practically running off not even two minutes after. I had decided to get for school and as I thought about everything.

I never felt so awful in my life. But I was scared. Scared of what might happen to us. Both me and Austin. At this rate someone is bound to find out what happened and Austin is done for.

And I have to admit it. I really wanted to kiss him. Just something about him was so... Werid. I mean. I don't like him. I don't have feelings for him. Do I?

No. No. No. Ally. You can not have feelings for him. He's the jerk of Marino High and you know it. He will probably lead you into his trap and bam! Your whole high school life is in the dust.

But... I... I... I... Um... Ugh! I don't know! During the car ride he was so sweet and was willing to open to me a little which is so weird. But it didn't matter. He was able to talk to me without me getting pushed against his car and seeing an Angry Austin. I honestly thought I was gonna raped or something...

Okay. That's a bit of a stretch. But I didn't know what would happen. But I just... Never felt so comfortable with Austin. I mean sure. I never really talked to him but I always thought I would be one of those poor kids that would be scared out of their skin whenever Austin would be in sight.

But he was different with me. Like there's times where _he's_ the one scared to go near me. It was so weird and I was the only one who seem noticed it.

Did I ever do something to him that made not wanna come near me until yesterday? I'm pretty sure I didn't do anything to him since I never really talked to him. All he did was look at me.

Then I think to the almost kiss. It was probably all in the heat of the moment. Why on Earth would Austin Moon ever want to kiss sad, little pathetic Ally Dawson? I'm not special. All I'm known for is being smart. So why would I ever matter to him? I never talked to him, I never really bothered with him.

So why would he ever kiss me? Let alone go after me? I'll never know why.

I continued to think about as I ate breakfast and going outside to go to school. I continued to think.

I mean sure he seems to look at me a lot. But once I glare at him, he sighs and turns away. Maybe it's the looks I give him. Maybe it's because I've been mean to him without realizing it.

I stopped thinking for a moment when I realized there wasn't a car in sight.

_What's taking Trish so long? _I thought after ten minutes of waiting.

Then it hits me. The fight that led to me slamming the car door in her face and me out in the rain. And falling into mud. And then meeting Austin.

I looked over at his house and questioned if I should even consider getting a ride from him. Because after what happened yesterday, I don't want it to happen. Again.

Then I realized he was my only hope to get to school. So I sighed and trudged over the lawn and to his front door. Taking a deep breath, I knocked.

I waited for about a minute before the yellow door opened. There stood before me, a half naked, tired and dare I say it, hot Austin Moon. Well. Somewhat half naked. He was wearing a robe with... Really really long sleeves... Weird.

"Ally?" He asked bewildered. Snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Hey. Look, I need a ride to school since my ride didn't show up." I said getting straight to the point.

"Um... Okay..." He said, letting me inside.

I stepped inside the home and quickly realized how similar it looked compared to mine. Expect for the obvious like furniture or the color of the wall. But it was a nice home.

Then I realized how he was the only one here.

"Where's your parents?" I asked.

"They leave for work early." He mumbled darkly.

"Okay?" I said confused.

"Yeah. Let me get dressed and we can get going."

* * *

><p><strong>20 minutes later<strong>

"Ready to go?" He asked once he came downstairs.

"I've been ready for the past twenty minutes! What took you so long?!" I shouted.

"You can't wake up with hair like this." He said pointing to his hair.

I rolled my eyes at his stupidness and his over inflated ego. "C'mon I don't wanna be late."

Once we started driving, it was once again, a silent ride.

"You're quiet today." He mumbled.

"I don't want what happened yesterday to happen again." I accidentally slip out.

"Oh..." He said with disappointment in his voice.

I widen my eyes at the thought of him thinking the wrong idea. "No No! I didn't mean it like that!" I said trying to cover my first answer.

"No. I understand. Why you would ever wanna to speak or let alone kiss me anyway?" He grumbled.

Afterwards, it was a thick silence again. And honestly, I hated it. So so much. I would do anything to make it stop.

Throughout the ride my eyes shifted from his face to my lap. Just wondering how to make not awkward again.

But it was hopeless once we got to school. Because once he parked, we stayed inside. Neither of us moving a single muscle. Not. One. Muscle.

I couldn't take the silence anymore. It was too much for me. If he wasn't going speak, then so be it. I don't have anything to say to him anyways.

But just when I was about to get out of the car, the unspeakable happened.

He grabbed my hand out of the blue and spun me back into the car and into his lap. Before I had a chance to say anything, he captured my lips in a soft, sweet and passionate kiss. And dare I did it...

I kissed back. And damn that was the best decision ever. As the kiss grew more passionate, he slipped his tongue inside my mouth. But it was then when I realized I was doing. I was making out with the school jerk. And the more I realized that, the more I needed to get out and away from him as soon as possible.

I pulled back and saw his red face, a gleam of love in his eyes and probably the biggest smile I have ever seen in him. Maybe I'm the girl he really loves... No. I can't let him win. He's trying to lead me into a trap. Oh man. Maybe Trish was right. He's probably using me!

With that, I bolted out of the car, running as far from him as possible. While I was running, I couldn't help but look back at him.

He stared at the window for a moment before putting his head on the steering wheel and looked like he was about to cry. I almost turned around to go back to him.

Almost.

**A/N: THEY KISSED HOLY MOLY! KLJGDFKJGPODUFSHGIDFSGIVWFNBPIOAYOEUTYEPOIGJVKJRGTIOJRRKUGRSIJVGIDSGHIRH. Okay. I'm done. GSKTHGIDJFLJBHK. Okay. NOW I'm done. Lol. But even though they kissed, Ally can't tolerate the fact he's still a jerk. Some what. Just cause you see one person's POV, doesn't mean you know what's happening in the others. So. Read in between the lines my friends. There's more to both of them then what you know. God. I sound creepy. And sorry fo the late update, I got lazy lol. **

**~BNYC**


	5. Worthless

_Accepting Chapter 5_

_Worthless_

* * *

><p><strong>Austin's POV<strong>

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I angrily thought to myself once Ally left. How can I be so stupid?! Sure it was a now or never moment, but she ran off! She fucking ran off! Because I chose to bring her back and make out with her.

She must think I'm some player. Someone who likes making out with girls for the heck of it. Even though she's probably the only girl I'm ever willing to make out with.

That kiss really brought me over the moon. It was the perfect kiss with the perfect girl. And I kinda thought that this is probably my only hope with her honestly. But the second I saw her face hit me like a ton of bricks. I fucked up. I fucked up really really bad.

She must of came to realization of who she was making out with. The school jerk. The worst person to probably ever exist.

I'm such an idiot to ever think I would have a chance with her. It's obvious I can't. I'm a jerk. I hurt people. I make people miserable as hell. And she's a good girl. She wouldn't hurt a fly. She makes so many people happy. She's something to the world. I'm nothing.

And I'll admit. There's some people in the school who send me "Kill yourself" notes and tell me I'm not worth it on this planet anymore. Sometimes. I think it's true. I don't do any good to anyone in this school. And no one knows what I do outside of school so no one can really defend me except Dez. But almost no one believes Dez so that's out of the question.

I remember back when I got that first note, It was sophomore year. The whole jerk act was going on for a year now. I remember reading it. I remembered exactly what it said.

_You think you're so tough. You're just a pathetic little jackass. You think it's okay to hurt all those innocent kids who never had a bad deed to their name. You already caused two kids to commit. I hope you fucking die like those kids. They never deserved it. But someone like you does. You're just worthless. You're just nothing. So long jerk._

I skipped two classes just to hid and cry. Because no one has ever told me I was worthless. No one ever told me I was nothing. No one ever told me I should kill myself. I didn't know myself anymore. I just didn't.

I picked my head from the wheel and glanced at the clock. Class starts in five minutes. And Ally's in that class. Great. No doubt she'll avoid me. I wouldn't blame her though. I'd do the same.

With that, I got out of my car and walked to the front doors of the school. Opening it, everything becomes quiet. I looked up to see everyone glaring at me.

Confused, I continued to walk to my locker. But halfway there, someone pushed me to the ground. I didn't react fast enough to stop myself and fell hard on the ground.

Wincing in pain, I slowly looked up to see who pushed me. But before I saw their face, they kicked me in the gut and a feminine voice came to my ear whispering.

"Worthless." And they kicked me in the guts one more time. This time. With a heel.

Then I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Hours later.<strong>

"Austin? Austin are you okay?" I hear someone say. But I couldn't quite make it out. It sounded familiar but I couldn't put my tongue on it...

"Austin? It's mom." The voice said.

"Mom?" I whispered. "Is that really you?"

"Oh my poor little baby." She whimpered as she hugged me.

"I thought you left me, I... I thought you wouldn't comeback?" I asked.

"Austin... I would never. Its your father who wanted me to leave you. I was able to leave and see you since he's on a three month trip." She explained softly.

"He left because of who I was... I thought you would too." I sighed.

"Austin. I wouldn't leave you because who you are. I wouldn't do it for the world." She whispered.

"I thought you wouldn't accept me." I said.

"I accepted you." She said.

"But no one else would. I'm worthless."

* * *

><p><strong>Two days later.<strong>

After Tuesday's incident, the doctor said I should be okay. I was given pain killers to ease the sharp pain in my ribs. And I was later cleared to leave the hospital that night. After spending a day at home, I was able to go to school.

But as I left to my car, one thing lingered on my mind: Who kicked me? Who was that?! I know it was a girl. But what girl had the guts to hit me in well, the guts?

I sighed. My day was already crappy to begin with, sure kissing Ally was a plus. But she ran off with out looking back. She must hate me for that. I looked out the car window to see Ally was about leave her house.

Panicking, I started the engine and drove out of my driveway before she could for a ride. I glanced at the rear view mirror to see her sigh and taking out her phone call someone. I felt bad for not giving her a ride, but I know it's for the better. The last thing I want is for her to get hurt for even liking me. I can't let that happen.

I can't. She deserves a guy who isn't a huge jerk. She does. And what am I? A huge jerk. I don't deserve anything. If I could change who I am, I could. But I can't. I grew up like this.

Someone can teach me all they want. But they can't change who I am. It's impossible to change me. But I'm a senior now. After a bit, I'm on my own. No one's gonna stop me. Those people were right. I'm nothing short of worthless.

Once I made it to school, I made sure to check my surroundings. There wasn't anyone. So far, so good.

Then I walked inside. No one turned their heads. Good. I kept my head up for anyone who's gonna do something bad. Lucky for me, I made it to my locker with no one pushing me. I looked across the hall to see Ally. I smiled a little. But the smile let all too soon when a guy came and kissed her... She... She got a boyfriend? Since when?! How? Why?

My heart started to break when she giggled and pecked his cheek. She then look over his shoulder and saw me. She glared. She shook her head and turned back at him. A moment later, he turned his head and shot daggers at me. Afterwards, he grabbed her hand and left.

By now, my heart was nothing but dust. She has a boyfriend. She has a fucking boyfriend. A boyfriend that's not me... But I should've seen it coming. Why on earth would she even?

I tried to shake the tears in my eyes and failed miserably. Fuck class. I went to the dark corner of the school and sat there. I brought my knees up and cried.

Cried because the girl I love so much... Doesn't love me. But it's okay. I can't have her anyways. I'm worthless.

**A/N: AUSTIN! MY POOR BABY HE THINKS HE'S WORTHLESS! -Insert 2000 crying emojis- He's not worthless. He's not worthless... I'm crying rn I can't imagine Austin thinking this way. He may act like cold, selfish jerk, but poor boy doesn't know any better(spoiler lol). He doesn't deserve shit from others. In fact, no one deserves notes from others telling them to kill themselves. Ever. Regardless of how much you hate them, you should never ever encourage something as cruel and depressing as suicide. So, think before you do. If you wanna talk, I'm here for you guys. :) And for the rest of this story, if you're homophobic (Actually, if you are, you need some help because no.) don't read like... The rest of the story. If you are okay with gay couples (If you are, you don't need help. And ps. SPOILER.) Then you may read on.**

**~BNYC**


	6. Coming Out?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or anything of it's characters.**

**Warning: Homosexual content near the end of this chapter. Don't read of you're homophobic.**

**And ps. You suck.**

**P.P.S. Don't read the rest of this story.**

**Kay that's all. Enjoy!**

_Accepting Chapter 6_

_Coming Out?_

* * *

><p><strong>Ally's POV<strong>

"Ally. How long until whole thing is over?" Gavin had asked once we got out of Austin's sight.

"Until he admits it." I said.

"Admits what?" He asked confused.

I searched the hallways and said, "I'll tell you. But we have to be somewhere more private."

"Um... Okay?" He answered unsurely.

I grabbed his arm and found an empty hallway. Once I made sure it was empty, I turned to him.

"Okay. So until he admits what?" He asked once we stopped.

"Until he admits he's gay." I said.

"Gay? Last time I checked the guy isn't gay." He scoff. "I think he's probably bi. But no one knows for sure. We shouldn't be making assumptions."

"I know." I sighed.

"Plus how would you know anyway?" He said pointing an accusing finger at me.

"Because when we met and by met I mean I had an actual conversation with the guy. There was something in his eyes. Something about him. That made him different. And you know that talk about a "Gay-dar"." I said putting finger air quotes around the word "Gay-dar".

"Yeah?"

"I don't know why. But it was just going off." I said looking down, ashamed that I made such a assumption.

"Hey," He started. "I know you were thinking he was. But it's not that bad. Just ask him. I bet he'll open up." He smiled.

"You're right. Thanks Gav, you're the best." I said hugging.

"I know." He chuckled. "Now go get 'em."

"Haha." I chuckled before going off to find Austin. While I searched the hallways, I heard a quiet sob. I stopped and looked for the source of the sobbing. I didn't have luck. As I kept walking, the sobbing got louder. Before I knew it, it felt like I was right next to the sobs.

I turned around and I couldn't believe my eyes. There he was. Austin Moon. All curled up in a corner sobbing. Something I'd never thought I'd see. I took a step forward and Austin looked up.

My heart nearly broke at the sigh. His face was pale and his eyes were blood shut.

"W-What do y-you want?" His voice cracked as he spoke. "To rub your new b-boyfriend in m-my face!?"

I sighed. "He's not my boyfriend."

"What?"

"He's not my boyfriend. He's not even into girls." I said.

"Oh." Was all he said.

"Yeah." I said as I sat down next to him.

"So why are you here?" He whispered.

"I wanna ask you something." I said.

He didn't say anything. He looked at me as if it was a signal to go on.

"A-Are..." I stuttered. I paused for a second before blurting out, "Are you going to come out?"

"What?" He asked bewildered.

"Well are you going to come out?" I asked again.

"I'm not gay." He mumbled.

"But you're bi?" I said.

"I'm not gay nor am I bi! Now stop asking or assuming all this shit! I don't like gay people so I'm not gay!" He yelled. I widen my eyes as scooted away from him.

He paused for a second before relaxing. "I'm sorry. It's just. A really touchy subject and I kinda hate it."

"Austin. No one is going to accept you if you don't say who you are."

"I'm perfectly fine without being accepted." He grumbled.

"Because you aren't even trying!" I exclaimed.

"Don't you think I tried that before?! I got rejected it. My dad hated me for being like that and he thought he raised me better. So. He left. My mom stayed with me for two years before my dad took her from me. Before high school, I dated my best friend for a month. It was the only time I felt like I was me. I felt like I was able to love a guy just like how a girl loves a guy. He was the best. Sure he was straight but he said he was willing to be my boyfriend. But then we came to high school and we thought it was for the best. Because high school is shit anyways. At the time, I thought I was gay. I thought I was never gonna love a girl in that way again. Then I met her. She changed it for me without knowing it. Then I realized I was bi."

"But why do you bully all the gay, lesbian, bi and trans kids at school?" I asked.

"I thought maybe if I forget about it, I'll stop being bi. I thought I could magically become straight again. I later realized that you can't just stop being that. You can't magically stop being gay or bi. It doesn't work that way. It never works that way. You are who you are." He sighed.

"Was he the only guy crush you had?" I asked a bit stupidly.

"No. There were a lot of guys I liked. But obviously they were straight." He said.

"That must stink." I said.

"Yeah. My dad banned me from seeing Dez for a week because he didn't want him to become my boyfriend."

"So... Only your mom let you see guys?"

"Yeah. My dad was extremely religious. Gay was a sin." He said.

"Being gay isn't a sin. If being gay was a sin I bet we wouldn't be the way we are. We're equal." I whispered.

"Not to my dad." He sighed.

"Well. You can't just hide it. One day, you'll be able to admit to the world." I encouraged.

"I don't want to admit to the whole god damn world. I'd like to keep it small." He grumbled.

"So what are you gonna do when you want to settle down?" I asked.

"Pretend. That's how most people like me get through life."

"So you're going to be someone you're not? What's going to happen when your wife or wife to be finds out you lied about yourself?"

"She'll never know. Ever." He mumbled.

"So just because one person-"

"It was my dad! My fucking dad! The man I thought I'd trust and love forever. But he turned into this guy I didn't know anymore. He hated me. He said he can't love me anymore. Let alone even look at me. Worst day of my life." Austin sighed.

Before I had a chance to say anything, I heard a voice. It was a familiar voice.

"Austin?" The voice echoed through the empty halls. I turned to Austin and he stood up. I looked at him confused before he started running towards the voice.

I scooted to get a better look. At first I saw a mop of red hair. Then I realized that was his best friend. I thought for a second to remember his name. Dez. Dez Wade. Of course. This is him. Otherwise Austin wouldn't have ran towards him.

"Austin I've-" Before he got a chance to speak, Austin did the unspeakable.

He grabbed his collar and kissed him. I sat there in shock before I smiled. He's finally learning.

As the boys kissed, I had to keep my mouth shut. It was the most adorable thing I have ever seen. What made me almost squeal was that Dez kissed back.

I thought to myself that maybe Austin will finally accept it. Scream it at the world. He'll be able to be him. Finally. But even though I was happy, I couldn't help but feel my heart hurt. But I pushed it aside.

Then it was all too soon when the kiss broke. Dez had started screaming at him and I couldn't quite pick it up. Shortly after, Austin came back with bright red lips. And eyes. He sat down and said nothing.

After a few moments he chokes out, "He doesn't like me."

After that he breaks down and starts crying. I awkwardly out my hand on his back and tried to sooth him.

"It happened. Again." He choked out.

"What?" I asked.

"I kiss someone and it ends badly. It always ends bad." He whispered.

I sat confused for a moment before it hit me. And it hit me hard. I felt tears blurring my vision as I remembered what had happened just a few days earlier. It was my fault. I ran from him after what I had to admit, the best kiss I ever had. I remember how he seemed upset and I didn't care. I didn't care for him...

"I-I'm so sorry..." I choked out.

"What?" He asked.

"For... Ruining everything..." I choked out.

"You didn't ruin everything..." He whispered.

"Yes I did! I ran from you after you kissed me, I forced to you to spill for your freaking sexuality, I made you go up and kiss your best friend only to have you run back here in tears! I'm an awful person..." I sobbed.

"You're not an awful person. You may have ran but you gave me the best kiss I ever had. You didn't force me. You let me come out. You made me free. And you didn't make me go up to him. I did it on my own. I kissed him on my own. You're not awful. You're amazing." He whispered.

"Lies." I whispered.

"Truth." He said softly as he scooted closer to me.

"No. Get away from me. I don't want my awfulness to rub off on you." I said scooting only to hit the wall.

He scooted closer. "Well. I guess I'll just have to be awful. You did an awful thing to let me become who I wanted to be. Pretty awful." He chuckles.

"Yeah." I whispered.

"Well. I gotta go. I don't want to miss seventh block." Austin said getting up. "You coming?"

"No... I'll stay here." I said.

"Okay?" He questioned before he walked away.

As he did, I felt more tears leak out as I pulled out the small device from my bag. I can't believe I'm doing this to him. All he's ever done is be nice to me. And here I am.

Recording his every word.

**A/N: Well folks. Now you know Austin's secret. Well. Like half of it. And part of what Ally's hiding. Like. What even. RECORDING?! Something's gonna go so wrong. So... so wrong. But that won't come for a long time lol. So. now this like a mini af (jk it's a big one) triangle with Auslly vs. Deztin even though Dez doesn't really feel the same way. Or does he? Lmao. Nah. Or yah. Or nah. or something. And also I'm f'ed up in the head so I can't decide between them. Dammit. And please remember to vote for Ross, Laura and A&A for a KCA! :D**

**~BNYC**


	7. We'll Be The Stars

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally nor do I own Sabrina Carpenter's "We'll Be The Stars"**

_Accepting Chapter 7_

_We'll Be The Stars_

* * *

><p><strong>Austin's POV<strong>

As I walked to 7th block, I decided it just best to keep everything small. I mean, I just kissed Dez out of the blue and he blurts out he doesn't like me in that way. I understand. After what happened with... Carrie, he doesn't want to love again. He feels like he's gonna lose them again. Dez never really did have a good love life. It sucked.

I came to class to find no one but the teacher still sitting there. I looked around to see if anyone was there. Nope. No body.

"Um... Ms. Green?" I asked as she looked up.

"Yes Austin?" She asked.

"Where is everybody?" I asked looking around.

"To be honest. I really don't know. Class starts soon and no one came. But you." She shrugged.

"Weird." I mumbled.

"Can do me a favor and try to find one of your classmates? Please because is kind of odd to think not one person showed up." She pleaded.

"Will do." I said before I left the room.

I ran around the halls trying to find one person from class to explain why no one's there. I looked up to recognize a girl in the class. As I came closer, I heard something from the room down the hall. Distracted, I walked closer to the sound. The closer I got, the more recognizable the sound. It was a song. And someone was defiantly singing the song.

_We are young, we are gold_

_Trying things we didn't know_

_Looking at the sky, see it come alive_

_All our fears became our hopes_

_Planned at every locked window_

_May all the lines fell upon the rain_

_We can reach the constellations_

_Trust me, all our dreams are begging out_

_No we're never gonna turn to dust,_

_Yeah, all we really need is this_

_Don't be scared to close your eyes_

_No we're never gonna die, we'll be the stars_

_Oh, no we're never gonna step too far_

_Yeah, we're holding on to who we are_

_When it's time to close your eyes_

_They will see us in the sky,_

_We'll be the stars!_

_Oh ooh ooh oh oh_

_We'll be the stars!_

_Oh ooh ooh oh oh_

_We'll be the stars!_

_Let me in, hold me close_

_Fill my heart with a simple note_

_So when it's hard to see,_

_You are here, reminding me_

_Take my breath, and hold me high_

_So I can feel the city lights glowing under me_

_It's now which we begin_

_No we're never gonna turn to dust,_

_Yeah, all we really need is this_

_Don't be scared to close your eyes_

_No we're never gonna die, we'll be the stars_

_Oh, no we're never gonna step too far_

_Yeah, we're holding on to who we are_

_When it's time to close your eyes_

_They will see us in the sky,_

At this point, I walked to the door and slowly opened the door. I finally saw the girl playing the song. Ally?! I never knew Ally played music! Or even liked music for that matter! That's awesome... She's amazing. Like really amazing. Maybe even more amazing. I backed up a little and leaned against the door while letting her continue the song.

_We'll be the stars!_

_Oh ooh ooh oh oh_

_We'll be the stars!_

_Oh ooh ooh oh oh_

_We'll be the stars!_

_We can reach the constellations_

_Trust me, all our dreams are begging out_

_No we're never gonna turn to dust,_

_Yeah, all we really need is this_

_Don't be scared to close your eyes_

_No we're never gonna die, we'll be the stars_

_Oh, no we're never gonna step too far_

_Yeah, we're holding on to who we are_

_When it's time to close your eyes_

_They will see us in the sky,_

_We'll be the stars!_

_Oh ooh ooh oh oh_

_We'll be the stars!_

_Oh ooh ooh oh oh_

_We'll be the stars!_

_Oh ooh ooh oh oh_

_We'll be the stars!_

_Oh ooh ooh oh oh_

_We'll be the stars!_

When she finished the song I clapped. She jumped and nearly fell out of her chair. I ran to her before she hit the ground. And my attempt to hold in my laughs failed miserably as I placed her on the chair and dubbed over in laughter.

"That wasn't funny." She grumbled.

I continued to laugh.

"Seriously. That wasn't funny." She whispered. But I still continued to laugh really hard.

"That... Wasn't... Funny." She said with tears pricking out her eyes. Once I saw the tears and I stopped abruptly. I immediately sat next to her and wiped her tears. I felt guilt pile up in my stomach. I didn't mean to make her feel bad...

"I'm sorry..." I said guilty.

"I-It's okay. You didn't know." She whispered.

"But it still wasn't right of me to laugh." I said. "I should've just stopped when you said."

"No. It's okay."

"No it's not. I shouldn't have done it. I really shouldn't have laugh. I'm-"

"Austin." She cut me off. "It's okay. I promised." She smiled.

"Okay. So..." I said change the topic, "When did you start playing music?"

"Since forever. I've always had a passion for it."

"How come no one knows?"

"I have awful stage fright. So I just play when no one's there."

"But why? You have an amazing voice!" I said as she looked down and blushed.

"I just choose to stay under." She shrugged.

"So... What was the song about?" I asked.

"It's about. Never fading, never dying. Like a star. You can take all the risks and you'll be okay. You'll be able to do what you've always wanted." She explained softly.

"So it's like being a risk taker?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"How come you won't take the risk?"

"What?"

"Of overcoming your stage fright? Wouldn't it be awesome to preform in front of people?"

"Nope. Total nightmare. Why don't you take any risks?"

As silence filled the room, I thought. Hm. Risks. Hey. That's what I need to do. Take more risks. Then maybe. Just maybe. I can finally be me. For once in my life.

"You're right. Thanks Ally!" I said bolting towards the door.

"Where are you going?" She called.

"To take a risk." I said and ran.

To do something a bit risky. It maybe easy, but it's still hard. But I was gonna do it. There maybe some problems. But it's totally worth it.

**A/N: It's been a week. Why? Either because y'all hate reviewing or some y'all are homophobic. Or because I was lazy. Eh. So I kind hated this chapter but nonetheless it was okay. Ish. I don't know. But you guys like it! :D Maybe we can get to 45 for the next chapter? No? Oh. That stinks. **

**~BNYC**


	8. Breaking Down

**I own nothing.**

_Accepting Chapter 8_

_Breaking Down_

* * *

><p><strong>Ally's POV<strong>

After Austin left, or to be more precise, ran off to who knows where, I got a call. I whipped out my phone to see Trish calling. Which was odd since she wasn't talking to me for a bit. I hesitated before I decided to press answer.

"Do you have the recorder?" Was the first thing she said when I answered.

"What?" I asked.

"The recorder! You know. The one you have in you pocket!" I pressed my palm against the slightly bulk device and sighed.

"Trish. I really don't want to do this." I pleaded. Then I paused. "Wait. How'd you know it was in my pocket?"

"I just do. Eh." She said flatly. "And if you don't do it then I will." She warned.

"No!" I screamed.

"Don't you want to expose him?" She asked.

"Um..." I said unsurely. Sadly, she took it as a yes.

"Great! Tomorrow, my plan will be complete." With that, she hung up. I sat for a minute confused and sighed. If I knew where she was, I could stop.

But it's too late. No wait. It's not. If I find her before tomorrow, maybe I can stop her from doing so. Then, I sighed again. Why did I even agree to do this to begin with?

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_A Week Earlier_

_"Ally! Ally! Ally!" I heard Trish scream as she ran towards me. I stood there confused since just the day before, she was mad at me. I continued to stand as she approached me. _

_"Yes?" I asked. _

_"I have the perfect plan. It's going to ruin Austin Moon for good." She said rubbing her hands evilly. _

_I had thought of the previous days' event of that long car ride and that almost kiss. And to this morning. When we had a full on makeout session. If I being honest, I would think all that stuff he had said was complete bs. There's no way the school's jerk could ever have such a serious story to tell. To that I say ha. And I bet he's using me so he can hook up. And this plan, maybe I can use that silly story and use it to my advantage. This sounds perfect. _

_"What do I have to do?" _

_"Record his words." Was all she said and handed me a small recorder. And with that. She walked away. _

_I glanced down at the small device in my hands and ran my thumb over the smooth surface. I smiled. _

_Following Day_

_I walked into school the following morning with a big pile of confidence smothered on top of me. I felt like I was able to go on with this. I really was. But when I went to his locker, he wasn't there. I had no clue where he would be if he wanted to be alone so I didn't know what to do. _

_Then I saw his friend. What's his name... Um... David? No. Jack? No... It starts with a D... Oh! Dez. That's it. I walked up to him and tapped his shoulder. _

_"Oh hi Ally." He said a bit glum. I frowned. He's usually really happy..._

_"What's wrong?" I asked._

_"Austin... He... Well. Something happened. But he's gonna be okay." He said sighing. _

_And just like that, all the faith and confidence I had completely washed away and I had a pit of guilt. Something happened to Austin? Is that why he isn't here right now? My eyes widen, what if he's hurt? What if he... What if he heard Trish and I? My heart started pumping and beating really fast. _

_"Dez! Wait. What happened to Austin?" I asked._

_"He... He got attacked the other day and he's in the hospital." He whispered._

_"What?! Why?" _

_"I don't know. I really don't know." He sighed before walking away. _

_As he walked away, I looked toward the ground. I couldn't believe he was in the hospital. How could that even happen? And how I did not know about it? Usually if something happens, everyone know within a minute. I guess I didn't notice. _

_I looked up to see a bunch of people talking. I ran up to them and tapped this guy's shoulder. He turned around and he looked at me blankly. _

_"Um. Do you know what happened with Austin?" I asked timidly. _

_"He kissed some chick and rumors spread that he like forced her to makeout and some short chick came and kicked in the gut like twice." He said flatly._

_"Who was that chick that kicked him?" I asked nervously._

_"I have no clue. But she was short and had cheetah print."_

_My eyes widen, no. She couldn't have. My worry washed away as I felt myself boil with anger. How could she!? She-Ugh! I quickly thanked the guy and made a beeline to her locker. _

_"TRISH!" I screamed. _

_She turned around and said, "What?" _

_"What? What?! That's all you have to say after you've done something as cruel as that?!" I fumed. _

_"It had to be done sooner or later. The faster he leaves, the faster you can move on." She shrugged. _

_"What do you mean "the faster you can move on"?" I gritted through my teeth._

_"Look here Ally, I know you were the one who kissed him. I'm trying to make sure you don't get hurt." She defended._

_"So hurting him was the ideal way to do so?!" I countered. _

_She thought for a second before replying, "Yeah. Pretty much."_

_"Did you even think there's more to him than that jerky exterior? That maybe there's a sweet and lovable guy under it?" I asked._

_"What kind of drugs have you been taking to think something like that?! If he was a nice guy, he would be a nice guy. But I've only ever seen him as a jerk." She glared at me for a moment before saying, "You like him don't you." _

_I blinked. "What?" _

_"I said, you like Moon don't you?" She repeated._

_I looked at the ground shamefully... Maybe I did like him a little bit... "What does that have to do with anything?" _

_"I know how you acted with him that day. You guys weren't too far from the car. I watched him smile as he saw you for the first time. Believe it or not. But you smiled too. I saw a happiness I haven't seen in you since your parents divorced. But obviously, I was still too mad about it. And if I were being honest... I'm still kinda am..." _

_"But when I heard about what had happened, I was angry. Because I felt if I let him near you, you would fall for his spell." _

_"But why would you want me to sabotage him?" _

_She slammed her locker shut and said, "Because he's not worth it." _

_End of Flashback._

* * *

><p>And after that, she left without saying anything. I was still confused but I felt like if I didn't do this awful. Awful plan, something really bad would happen to Austin...<p>

I hate to betray Austin. He's sweet and caring. If anything, I'm the cold, heartless, rude bitch. Not him.

And yes. I really like him. But I'm even not sure if I'm the girl. For all I know, Dez could be the one. And when they kissed, I felt a pit of emptiness in my heart. And it hurt. But I covered it with being happy... I was happy he was accepting who he was. But who he was kissing... I pretended to be happy about. I just wanted to hide in a corner and cry forever. I couldn't think at all.

Because I was starting to breaking down inside.

**A/N: Before you say a-n-y-t-h-i-n-g, I know Trish is OCC. That's just how I'd like her. Nuff said. Anywho, poor Ally. Her crush on him may seem small but it hurts. Sigh. Poor girl. CURSE YOU TRISH AND YOUR EVIL PLANS! And thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them! I'm so glad you guys love this story! :D Can we get to 50 for the next chapter? :)**

**~BNYC**


	9. Flowers & Problems

**I didn't get to 50 reviews on the last chapter but you guys are awesome so.**

**And this is a short chapter by the way.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_Accepting Chapter 9_

_Flowers & Problems_

* * *

><p><strong>Austin's POV<strong>

After I left the room, I ran through the empty hallways with the only sound being tapping of my feet hitting the glass tile floor. And from a distance, I saw a familiar array of bright colors sitting beside the library.

"Hey Dez..." I chuckled nervously as I approached the red head sitting on the bench.

"What do you want?" He replied coldly. I immediately frowned. I guess he didn't like the kiss... Oops.

"Look. I'm sorry for that. I shouldn't have gone up and kissed you. I should have known better." I sighed.

"You should have." He said standing up. "You know why I can't be in any kind of relationship. And you know I only dated you when we were younger because I was being a good friend and I wanted to be there for you."

"It was just-"But then I was cut off.

"It wasn't just any girl! It was Carrie! I loved her with all my heart! I did my best to make her happy! I did everything I could! And what do I get?" He paused as if he wanted an answer from me. I didn't reply. "I find out in our anniversary that she's been seeing other guys! All because I was too sweet! She said I wasn't mean enough! I didn't take enough risks when we were dating! She thought it best to end it before I could even have a chance to fix anything!" He screamed.

"Dez... I'm-" I started but I soon cut myself off. Knowing it was pointless to answer.

"Don't be. You never noticed how upset I was because you were too busy bullying those innocent kids and making out with random idiotic girls to even notice your best friend got his heartbroken!" He shouted.

"But-" But then I was soon cut off again.

"No. Just shut up." He spat.

"How come every time I asked if you okay, why did you said you were?" I asked.

"Because I didn't want you to worry. It's not like I matter to you anyway." He gritted.

"But you do matter to me! You're my best friend!" I defended."

"Not to Carrie. I don't matter to her. At least you matter to Ally." He mumbled.

"Carrie's missing out then! You're an amazing guy!" I pointed out.

"You're just saying that!" He snapped.

"But-"But then I was cut off for the third time.

"No. Just forget it. Go back to trying to get Ally to like you and be extremely lucky she does." He grumbled.

"Wait. Then why did you keep saying I shouldn't try and she'll break my heart?" I questioned.

"Um..." He hesitated nervously.

"Wait a minute. You tried to stop me from ever liking Ally just because the girl you loved broke your heart?!" I shouted furious.

"I was trying to help you." He defended.

"No you weren't! You tried to push me from liking her since you and Carrie broke up! Well, news flash Red, I still like her and I'm still going to ask her out! No matter you say!" I snapped.

"Fine. But if she breaks your heart in pieces, don't come running to me." He hissed before turning the corner.

"Yeah. I'll definitely ask her out and everything's is going to be perfect." I mumbled to myself as I walked to my locker.

I opened it and pulled out a small bouquet I got this morning because I may have planned to ask her today. Nothing strange about that. I hope. Maybe...

I walked back to the music room and knocked on the door. I heard the footsteps approaching the door and my heart started racing. I felt my palms get sweaty and I got jolt of mixed emotions.

"Austin?" I hear her voice snap me out of my thoughts.

"Oh. Hey." I gulped.

"Need anything?" She asked.

"Um... I-I... Was... Wondering if you wanna go on a da-I mean go hang out with me this Saturday?"

_Way to go Austin. You almost blew it._

_Shut up._

_Whatever man._

"Um... Sure." She replied smiling.

"Really?! Yes! I-I mean awesome. See you then." I grinned. _Idiot. _

_Shut up._

_ Nah son, I can't leave. I'm your mind._

_Dammit._

Before she closed the door I stopped her. "Wait!"

"Yes?" She asked.

"Um..." I paused revealing the flowers from behind. "These are for you." I smiled nervously.

"Aww! Thank you! They're beautiful!" She cheered as she gleefully took them into her tiny hands.

"But you're more beautiful." I mumbled to myself.

"What?" She asked.

"Oh! Um... Nothing. It was nothing!" I chuckled nervously.

She looked at me strangely before chuckling and going back to the piano. Afterwards, I left the room and headed toward my locker, feeling happy, then, looking at the time, it was time to go home. I looked up and watched everyone pile into the buses and cars.

"How'd it go?" A voice asked. I almost jumped out of my skin before I turned around. It was Dez. Again.

"God dammit Dez can't you be any louder!? And it was fine. She said yes." I smiled.

"You're just making a mistake and I can guarantee that something will go wrong." He warned.

"Seriously? Why are you so against Ally? She hasn't done anything wrong!"

"That's what I thought of Carrie." He mumbled

"Carrie and Ally are two completely different people!"

"You don't know that!"

"Well. Neither do you!" I retort.

He huffed and mumbled, "Fine. Whatever." Then he walked away.

I raised my eyebrow in confusion as he walked away... _What's his problem?_

**A/N: wtf Dez stop being so negative. why are you so against Auslly wtf. Is probably what you're thinking at the moment. No? Dammit. So YAY AUSLLY IS STARTING TO HAPPEN YAY! Sorta. Everything maybe rainbows now but you can't have rainbows without some rain. And also, this story from now on will be Rated T because cursing isn't suitable for children lol.**

**~BNYC**


End file.
